FZ Servant Truth or(and) Dare!
by Yami Mizumi
Summary: I'm really bored and I haven't seen one in the archive so I'm doing one. Pick any servant(s) and make them do weird and funny things! Rated T for the human mind may think dirty.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm planning 2 things right now but, I feel like doing this. Fate/Zero servant Truth and/or Dare! Kinda surprised I never saw one in the F/SN fandom so I decided to write one.

I'm going to start us off with a dare.

Me: I dare Saber and Gilgy to go on a date with their gender bent selves. Oh! And I wanna hear how it was.

Gil: What are you trying to make us do mongrel!?

Saber: ...

Me: This is for entertainment.

-3 hours later-

Me: How was it?

Gil: That is one bitchy mongrel.

Me: -Whispering to Saber- Damn. Even he knows he's a bitch.

Saber: It was awkward, but okay I guess.

Me: Okie people. Give me truths and/or dares in the review and I'll do them. This will be a fun project. Hehe. And for any author who needs a beta, I'm free and bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Okie! 2 reviews so far and let's get started!

**Dares:  
Saber I dare you to spend twenty-four hours alone with Kiritsugu and you have to talk with him.**

**Rider I dare you to live through Saber's memories of her past life and then tell us what you would've done in her place based off of HER ideals.**

**Truths:  
Berserker (released from Mad Enhancement) Did you only love Guinevere for the fact that you couldn't have Arturia? (Einzbern Consolation Room Ep 6.)**

**Saber did you ever know the circumstances behind your birth and Merlin's involvment in your idealistic views? Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if your life had been different, like living with your birth-parents instead of Ector and growing up in the court?**

**Archer you say that everything is beneath you and you rarely find enjoyment in ANYTHING, but you already saw the future better then the GODS and you don't bother to change anything to make things different, why do you think you have the right to complain?**

**Caster did you ever realize that Jeanne was NOT INTERESTED IN YOU?**

**Saber(Again) why would you kill Guinevere but keep Lancelot alive after the affair was discovered?**

**Wolfy1.29.13**

Saber: 24 hours!? Fine, just because I'm a king I won't back out.

-In the room-

Saber: So master, why are you such a chicken?

Kerry: Unlike _you_, I'm not so deluded believing in foolish ideals.

Saber: Humph. You're quite rude. You call me foolish and yet you want the Grail to save the world!? The world! That's foolish.

-And so on...-

Rider: Haha! It won't be that hard!

Saber: -muttering- That is one moronic idiot. Love to see him come up with a stupid answer like conquer the Saxons.

-After living through-

Rider: Interesting... However! I would have not waged war but tried to reason out with everyone. Also, I would have built a stronger army and influence the rest of the world! I would have led them unlike Saber here!

Saber: -Still muttering- Is he only going to think of conquest? That fool. Of course he wouldn't understand. No surprises.

Truths:

Berserker: ... Do I have to reply?

Me: Yeah

Berserker: Fine! It's true. I prefer Saber over Gunivere. Happy?!

Me: Yeah. I'm sure the Wolfy is too. (^.^)

Saber: Yes and no. From the Grail I have received knowledge of my birth and what occurred including that with Merlin. I never truly wondered about living with my biological parents and how it would have made a difference. It would most likely yield the same results with war and such. However, then I would have never met Ector and Kay and they would have never joined the Round Table possibly.

Gilgamesh: How dare you question my actions mongrel! Even if I did see it, why would I change it? It would make things more interesting. Possibly.

Me: Don't lie. We all know you are NOT interested.

Caster: What blasphemy is that?! She is definitely interested in me!

Me: So he obviously hasn't noticed. How is it possible?

Saber: Well... People blamed Guinevere for committing adultery as she was married to me so there was only reason to kill her, not Lancelot. I am however, very grateful for Lancelot he saved her before she died.

**dares  
sabre try shooting an apple off Lancelot's head with your master's gun  
Gilgamesh fight rider in his reality marble without Ea / enuma elish  
sabre poke caster in both his eyes  
assassin fight caster with your bare hands, also caster can't use his magic  
truth  
to all servants, what do you want in a romantic partner  
to all servants who approves of harems**

**Guest**

Saber: What in the world...! I guess I'll try.

-Shot-

Saber: Oops. I missed.

Lancelot: -Cowering in fear- Please don't try that again my liege. Please! (7 T.T 7)

Gilgamesh: -Flattened and defeated- Damn you reviewer and author... X.X

Saber: -poke-

Caster: Jeanne!? Where are you!? I can no longer see!? What cruel jest is this!?

Assassin: -Choking Caster-

Lancer: Someone nice, beautiful, strong, and NOT affected by my love spot. -Glances at Saber-

Assassin: Meh. Never cared... Perhaps someone who is sneaky...

Caster: Jeanne! A cute Loli!

Me: Okay...

Gilgamesh: A arousing, interesting, beautiful woman who is not some, stupid, idiotic, helpless princess or anyone similar in terms stupidity.

Rider: Haha! A beautiful devoted woman is what I need and have!

Saber: Kind, powerful person who is smart and helpful. Definitely NOT an arrogant douche. *cough**cough*-Looks at Gilgamesh-

Berserker: I refuse to answer that question.

Gilgamesh: Of course, I naturally approve. Only worthy women should be before me.

Rider: What King does not have a harem!? Haha.

Me: So only Gilgy and Rider approve... Well, give me more truths or dares! Don't care what it is as long as it can fit from E-T.


	3. Chapter 3

More reviews! More dares! Come and challenge the mightiest. Okay that was cheesy. Sorry I didn't update so fast like last time. Sadly, I had a play and the teachers spent 2 entire days rehearsing. When Thursday comes, I'll probably update all my stories if I have time since no school!

Well the first reviewer:

**Hahahahahaha! I am happy! One thing I will say to all the Servants: YOU ALL NEED REALITY CHECKS (Especially you, you golden-douche and you fish-hybrid)!**

**Truths: **

**Saber what are your feelings toward Mordred and Morgana? While we're at it, why was Morgana in Camelot in the first place? The timing of Merlin's 'prank' and her arrival is just a bit too suspicious to me.**

**Gilgamesh why do you like kids? For someone who hates pretty much everyone, I would think the mere word children would make you angry because they're...well, children.**

**Diarmuid did you resent Grainne for putting that gies on you?**

**Assassin who is the true, original Hassan among your incarnations?**

**Dares: **

**Saber I dare you to kiss Iri and then tell us if she's a better kisser then Guinevere(You had to have kissed her at least once for the marriage vows). **

**Gilgamesh I dare you to cater to Saber's every whim for 12 hours in the same manner your servants catered to you in your palace. Learn some humility or your dares will get worse. Saber-chan, make him suffer for that bed comment.**

**Rider I dare you to drink 'till your the drunkest you've ever been.**

**Lancelot I dare you to take Saber on a date.**

**Caster I dare you to live through every single life of every child you tortured while you tortured them and tell us how it makes you feel. **

**Saber I dare you to talk with your future-counterpart and tell us how you feel about your overall future. Specifically, how do you feel about having sex with the son of the man you hate?**

Me: Yes. They need reality checks.

Saber: Well, Morgana and Mordread are okay, but they are traitors. She was at Camelot due to her relation to me and probably to carry out her scheme. As for the "prank" and arrival, I believe it was to seize the throne since I had no children.

Gilgamesh: Insolent mongrel! How dare you question me!? I do not like children. They are annoying and stupid. At least though, they follow my word like it is the law.

Diarmuid: Well, sometimes.

Assassin: Of course! He is our leader.

Saber: What! Fine. -Kissing- ... Um... Iri's better.

Gilgamesh: Fine. Humph.

-In the room-

Saber: Wear this clown suit and parade in the public to entertain children for an hour.

Soon... Saber: Go buy groceries with your own money. Give me the change. Also, sing I'm a stupid idiot while you are at it.

Soon. Gilgamesh: Damn you reviewer and author!

Rider: -Drinking- -More drinking- -Even more- -Dies of alcohol poisoning-

Lancelot: -Smiling like a Cheshire Cat- Okay~!

Saber: Oh boy...

-Later- Both coming back whistling.

Me: They had a good date with a lot of kissing. Hehe.

Caster: It was fun watching their despair with the loss of all hope. -Laughing like a maniac-

Saber Z: Okay. Wait what!? I had sex with the son of this bastard!? -Points accusing finger at Kerry- That's bullsh*t! My life is ruined! -Goes to the corner-

**Guest requested of all you servants:  
This seems fun _**

**Saber, i dare you to hug archer at least for 10 minutes**

**Berserker, i want to see you got kicked by rider's chariot once more**

**Truth  
Assassin, if you could have a name, what would your name be?**

**Lancer, what do you think if your curse work on men too? *that'll be scary though**

**Rider, if you were to live in this era, what kind of vehicles do you want the most?**

**Archer, how much do you want saber? You seem to bully her rather than 'want to be with her'**

**Caster, jeanne told me that she hate you  
And by the way, shw wants you to eat this *gives irisviel's poisoned food (the one she made on consultation room)**

**To all servants, who do you want to kill the most, and whom do you want to be your master?**

Saber: -Hugging Gilgy and shivering-

Gilgamesh: -Smiling sadistically. Very happy-

Lancelot: Oh sh*t. -Hit and now tumbling-

Assassin: Hassan-i-Sabbah!

Zyad: Zyad I Sabbah!

Lancer: No. I hope it will never.

Rider: Hmm... Any fancy sports car that's comfortable will do.

Gilgamesh: It's called beating into submission! Mongrels. I want Saber more than that b*tch. -Points at future Shirou-

Caster: Lies! Ooh. -Eats and dies-

Saber and Lancer: Kiritsugu

Saber: Iri would be a good master.

Lancer: Kayneth is just fine.

Caster: Anyone who stands in the way of my love! And Ryounsuuke. He understands my art.

Rider: Those I sentence to death. Waver. He is not afraid and very loyal.

Gilgamesh: Kerry for having a future son who takes Saber away. Hmm... I'm my own master.

**Another guest said:  
yes this is getting good  
dare  
all servants must make food for their masters  
and all master must make food for their servants (the ones who summon them) and tell us what the food what like, those who make terrible food will face a "horrible punishment) "off screen  
sabre live through riders life and tells us what you would change  
sabre put on a dress "a frilly one" and keep it on all day  
rider and lancer fight with your bare hands no weapons or noble phantasms and not to the death  
kerry explain to sabre why you fight the way you do and sabre you do the same  
truth  
to all servants what do you think of your masters  
to all servants if you lived in the modern era after the grail war what would you do  
to all master what would you do if you could all fight on par with the servants  
to all servants if you could use one command seal on your masters what would it be**

Servants: -going to the kitchen- -Smell of smoke- -Comes out with... Stuff-

Masters: -go in- -gags- -puts on smoke mask and attempts to cook-

Result: All food was terrible. Nothing edible.

Saber: Hmm... -Later- Well, I wouldn't be such a egotistic douche and do less conquering. So much war is pointless.

Me: -Holding frilly dress- Change to this

Saber: Ugh (_) -Puts it on- I hate you all. I really do.

Lancer and Rider: -Fighting- -Power vs Speed- -Both come out with several bruises-

Kerry: I fight like that because it makes things quicker and easier. If I told you my plans you would clearly disagree.

Saber: Humph. Well I fight the way I do simply because when facing strong opponents, it is wrong to not honor them by fighting fairly. And you are the worst master ever. A cold heartless master.

Lancer: Well, my master is a pretty harsh guy but he has his reasons. He is a good man.

Rider: Haha! I have a cowardly yet loyal master.

Berserker: Very sick master. Very desperate.

Gilgamesh: Boring master. Thankfully, he knows respect and who is the boss.

Assassin: Cold heartless master.

Caster: Amazing master! He truly understands the art of killing and the beauty of it!

Every master: Beat up the servant when they piss us off.

Saber: Make him spill the beans and listen to me.

Lancer: Make him stop berating me.

Gilgamesh: Make him a more interesting person.

Caster: Have him teach me more of his understanding of religion!

Assassin Zyad: Make him use someone else as a dummy. I can't die so fast!

Berserker: Have him allow me to kill Zouken

Rider: Haha! I would have made him a braver man to join my army!

Me: I forgot! Mr or Ms guest, this is for servant mainly so I'm not really doing anything having masters do truths or dares. It is just for future reference. I'll do the next chappie tomorrow if there are enough truths and dares. I'm also doing a special at the end of the chapter: interviews. Go send in questions!


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe. Evil author and evil reviewers. Hehe. This will be good for a long term project. I might do one for masters. Tell me if I should or not. Just because I'm bored. Really bored.

**Wolfy1.29.13 said:**

**I can't laugh anymore it's so funny. Ah, Saber-chan you didn't finish the dare; I believe I said "Talk to your future-counterpart and tell us what you think of your overall future." Though, it is nice to see that that little tidbit had the desired effect. I wonder...oooh that's a new level of evil for me...**

**Truths: **

**Caster what were you like when you weren't crazy?**  
**Gilgamesh did you ever consider marrying Enkidu?**  
**Lancer if you had a choice would you rather Sola-ui or Kayneth be your Master?**  
**Rider who was your friend that has the same personality as Taiga Fujimura?**  
**Assassin is charcoal-black your true skin pigment and do you all only have skulls for faces **  
**under your masks?**

**Saber how have you not figured out Iri has Avalon by now or that she IS the Grail?**

**Dares:**

**Saber complete the dare from last chapter**  
**Rider teach Waver about dating**  
**Caster ask the real Jeanne out on a date and face the reality that she's NOT INTERESTED!**  
**Gilgamesh teach Tokiomi to be less boring**  
**Assassin have a contest between all of you to see who can kill Kirei first.**  
**Lancer cut the mole off your face with Gae Derg to see if that kills the curse**  
**Berserker switch Arondight and Excalibur with Saber and see who's better at wielding who's blade.**

**Lastly, Saber sleep with Kiritsugu (your other choice is Gilgamesh).**

Caster: I'm not crazy. Before I used magic, I was a knight! One who fought with Jeanne side by side!

Gilgamesh: Mongrel! Don't ask personal questions like that! Enkidu was a male. I'm not homosexual! I'm straight!

Lancer: Kayneth. I'm not exactly find of clingy people.

Rider: Many had that spirited personality! Hunger for wealth, glory, women, ran through all my companions! (Me: I have no idea so accept this awkward answer)

Assassin: It is not our true skin color. All that is for disguise during the night. And we have real faces!

Saber: What!? They never told me! Let me check later. Iri's the Grail!? Nuuu! -Doesn't want Iri to die-

Saber SN: ...

Saber Z: ...

Saber SN: I don't need a reminder of the 4th war.

Saber Z: I don't want to know my future. I can't believe you had intercourse with Kiritsugu's son.

Saber SN: I'm your future. So you will do it too.

Saber Z: My future is ruined. I need to save myself. -Travels to after the 4th war and kills Shirou by removing Avalon form him. Kerry doesn't know- There. My future is now safe.

Rider: Oi boy! Let me teach you. You have to get their attention. Don't be shy. Confront them! Capture their hearts and your love life will improve!

Caster: Jeanne! You must go on a date with me.

Ruler: -Stares at him.- No. I don't exactly love you.

Caster: Sobbing. Kami sama! What have you done!?

Gilgamesh: Impossible. -Kills Tokiomi. Names him Turkeyomi-

Lancer: Genius! -Tries- -Skin grow back and curse still in affect- NOOOOOOO!

Berserker and Saber: Exchange swords. Berserker adjusts better due to noble phantasm.

Saber: What did I do to deserve this!? Damn. Kiritsugu: the useless or Gilgamesh: the arrogant yandere weirdo. Damn! Kiritsugu. -Iri sleeps between them- This is valid! I'm still sleeping with him on the same bed! Just not next to him!

**Demon-san dared:**

**Dunno why, I want Kiritsugu to have one dare;  
wear tutu in 10 days (including missions.) *evil laugh* #stabbed**

Me: Well, it's just one so okay.

Kerry: You did not...

Me: Yes I did. Iri! I need you to put Kerry in a tutu!

Iri: -Comes over quickly smiling- Okay! -Drags Kerry-

Later: Kerry's wearing a tutu. People give awkward glances. Mage's association finds out and uses it as blackmail. He has made a fool of himself.

**Since there's only 2, I'll do one.**

**Dare: Saber to accept Gilgamesh's proposal. Yes. I'm 110% evil. 110%. Or you could accept this contract. From: Kuubey who says: Contract? ／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Saber: No! You can't do this to me author! I thought I was your fav!

Me: Well, I ship Gilgy X Saber so hehe. Pick one! Or do both.

Saber: Damn hard choices.

Me: Kuubey offers a wish though.

Saber: Kuubey option it is!

-Accepts contract-

Me: -Tosses away soul gem- Hehe. This is really twisted so, Saber's gonna come back.

Saber: What!? My wish was not granted!

Me: I made Kuubey lie :P

For the entertainment of everyone, I'm going to show the other option.

Saber: No! No! NO! I'm not marrying that arrogant bastard!

Me: Too bad. Unless you are a... -Insert dramatic gasp- Chicken.

Saber: I'm not!

Me: Do it.

Saber: -Walks to Gilgy- Bastard. Fine I accept your proposal. #WantsToKillAuthor #WantsToKillGilBerShippers #Angry #Depressed

Gilgamesh: YES! Saber finally submitted! #Happy #SuckYourAssShirou #TooBadKerry #I'mAwesome #LifeIsAwesome #NowLovesAuthor #GilBerShippersAreAwesome

Me: Should I ruin his happiness by putting Saber with someone else? Type yes or no in the reviews! If yes, type Lancer or Berserker since we all know they have crushes on Saber. #YOLO #Don'tAskAboutTheHashtags. And S/O to Wolfy1.29.13 for reviewing on every chappie so far! Reviews make the world go around!

109 viewers yesterday! -Faints of happiness- 299 views total!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so happy! For all my happiness, I'm updating! -Runs around like a maniac.- 500+ views!

**Guest reviewer says: **

**nice story. the one who made the idea of kiritsugu, nice idea. How about this:**

**Dares:**  
**Saber (from both zero and fate stay night) have intercourse with Shirou.**  
**Gilgamesh let the other servants beat you up and insult yourself for being weak.**  
**Lancer stay with Sola-Ui for one day and listen to her every requests.**  
**Berserker streak through the whole city in the nude.**  
**Caster stay away from Ryuunosuke and don't kill anyone for one day.**  
**Assassin play pranks on everybody for as long as you want (minimum is three days).**  
**Rider date a female martial artist.**

**Truths:**  
**Caster what would you have done if Jeanne loved you?**  
**Saber what do you think of Shirou?**  
**Berserker would you choose a threesome between Saber and Guinevere or being the M of the relationship with Guinevere?**  
**Lancer what other master would you choose besides Kayneth and Sola-Ui?**  
**Rider which servant would you consider as one of your underlings?**  
**Gilgamesh what if you became Shirou's eternal servant without any means to harm him in any way?**

Saber(s): What!? Not in public!

-Later-

Saber Z: -Kills Shirou.- Humph. I'm never doing such a thing ever again.

Gilgamesh: Fine. -muttering- I'm weak damnit. Ugh. How long do you plan on doing this!?

Lancer: Oh boy. -Does the dare- -Later- That was awkward. Massaing feet, getting tea. That was really weird.

Berserker: -Growls- -Removes clothing- -Runs through the city-

People: What was that? Oh my... How shameless. Holy shi...

Caster: If that is what you wish, so be it. -Decides to seriously maim, not kill.-

Assassin: -Dropping water bombs, faking fire drills, etc.-

Rider: -Goes on a date- -Comes back- I'm hurt. Damn, what did I do? -Bruised all over-

Caster: Marry her!

Berserker: Threesome.

Me: What is the M of a relationship? Seriously. I don't get it. Oh wait.. That's S&M. I think.

Lancer: Hmm... I would choose...

Rider: Those who not kings and not my equals!

Gilgamesh: In your dreams. I would just abandon him, unless Saber's there... Hehe.

**Wolfy1.29.13 says:**

**Haha, Turkeyomi! Yes, smash it to a million pieces and give Berserker the true love of his life. Also, yes, reviews are love, reviews are life. I love this story. Saber-chan, I hate to tell you this...but I meant sleep with as in have sex with. Oh well, I won't make you since you're getting married. YOU KILL SHIROU?! Okay, I grant you immunity from my evil mind! **

**Dares:**

**Gilgy, I dare you to tell your mother what you've been doing (I KNOW you fear her, so don't deny it.)  
Rider, I dare you to create your own video game  
Berserker spend a day with your son Galahad  
Saber spend a day with Mordred  
Caster kill yourself however you want and stay dead  
Lancer, I feel bad for you so here. *gives a potion that will permanently cure his curse* Drink it.**

**Can't think of anything else, but a Master-version of this sounds good.**

Saber: What!? Why!? Why do you hate me so much!? If that's the case, Gilgamesh is better. I'm not doing... That with Kiritsugu. I hate being with him more than Gilgamesh.

Me: Yeah. I killed Shirou. He's my least fav character so any excuse to kill him is nice! ;

Gilgamesh: No! I'm not doing that!

Me: Gilgy's a -gasp- chicken.

Gilgamesh: You don't dare mongrel. Watch me. -Tells everything he did to Ninsun while trying to not freak out-

Rider: -Directing people about a game about him and conquering the world-

Berserker: -Stops fighting and goes to spend the day with his son happily.-

Saber: Fine. -Spends day with Mordred unhappily.-

Caster: -Commits suicide-

Lancer: Thank you. -Drinks it- It worked!

**Shaaniqua dares:  
I like this game so far!  
But i'll just make a quick one,  
Saber, go out with gilgy and do whatever he asked.  
Archer, what do you want saber to do for you?**

Rider, do you smoke? Or will you try? Because the future waver is a smoker

Lancer, do you like saber or grainne more? Then tell them both whom do you prefer

Caster, what is your hobby?

And by the way, assassin, I hate your master!

Saber: Torture...

Gilgamesh: Kiss me, massage me, date me, marry me...

Me: He's still rambling...

Rider: Hah! Smoking is a way to hide regret! I will never do such a thing!

Lancer: Oh boy... Um... -Starts sweating- Uh... Saber.

Grainne: What!? -Runs away crying-

Saber: -Staring at him emotionlessly-

Caster: Making works of art!

Me: Making "works of art" out of murdered people.

**Alhezeimer says:  
Its been so fun to read!so i guest i'd like to participate in this game too!  
Dares  
Gilgamesh i dare you to spent 24 hours doing nothing at all!(that must be really boring)  
Saber i dare you to resist ur fondness to cute items!  
Truth  
Rider why do you want to conquer the world so much?And how do you get such a muscular body?LOL  
Lancer if the curse is lifted from you,what will you do?  
Caster what will you do if jeanne is in love with other man?  
Assasin who is your first kill?and why you became an assasin in the first place?  
Gilgamesh if saber is sick what will you do?**

Gilgamesh: Wake me up in 24 hours. -5 min later- Damn it! I'm so bored I can't sleep!

Fails to complete dare.

Saber: ... -Resisting urge- ... There.

Rider: The world needs such a king like me. Working out daily improves muscle growth!

Lancer: Become the happiest person in the world!

Caster: Kill... I mean befriend the man.

Assassin: The King of Jerusalem. Conrad of Montferrat. That was the first kill. And we have our reasons.

Gilgamesh: Cure her duh. And make her my wife in the mean time.


	6. Chapter 6- Final Chapter

I'm guessing everyone has run out of ideas so the final truth or(and) dare goes to Alhezeimer!

**He/She says:**

**Hahhahah that was so funny!**

**i got another one!**  
**Truth**  
**Gilgamesh what is the most interesting thing u ever do?**  
**Caster why do you love Jeanne so much?**  
**Saber if u got to choose between your kingdom destruction or marrying gilgy which one will you choose?**  
**Rider do you like to write?**  
**Assasin before u became an assasin what are you do for a living?**  
**To all servant if u live in this age(normally) what kind of job would you like**

Gilgamesh: Not sure. Maybe fighting the Bull of Heaven with Enkidu... Or getting the herb of immortality...

Caster: How could you not love Jeanne!? She is cute, a great leader, and so on! How could you not!? Are you mentally ill!?

Saber: Depends. If I could guarantee that by marrying that useless dipshit, my kingdom would not have been destroyed, I would do it. Otherwise, no possible way could make me do such a stupid thing.

Rider: About myself and my life? Yes!

Assassin: Being a lord, and perhaps what you would call a philosopher.

Gilgamesh: CEO of rich famous company. What did you expect mongrel?

Saber: Chauffeur. That is what I seem to be with Irisviel.

Rider: Political businessman! That is how I will conquer the world!

Assassin: Assassination business. Yes, assassination business, for all your killing needs.

Lancer: I guess regular waiter.

Caster: Hmmm... Perhaps a grave service man. Watching peoples hopes crushed before a burial is satisfying.

Berserker: I will help my liege in her job.

Me: Well, I guess this is the final chapter. I do need to kinda update my other stories, and everyone is out of ideas. By everyone I mean reviewers. This is some of the funniest things I've done and the best and most... interesting and unique story. Thank you for using up your time with this! I'm always open for requests so if you have some, PM me. Well, thank you very much and I hoped you enjoyed this short term "project" of mine.


End file.
